Man or Dog?
by hyper-girl-318
Summary: *Fluff*  James and Lily get talking, secrets spill.. random idea that came to me... all talk...


**Disclaimer: not mine at all… except for the randomness of what they say…**

**A/N: Random fluff… not sure what to think…**

"Lily?"

"mmn?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well potter what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Writing."

"Brilliant observation."

"No need to be sarcastic."

"Well no need to act stupid."

"How do you know I'm acting?"

"Because it's obvious that you're intelligent."

"…"

"…"

"You think I'm intelligent?"

"No."

"But you just said…"

"What are you on about Potter?"

"…Nothing..."

"Good, now will you kindly leave my presence?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Lily?"

"Yes Potter?"

"I'm bored."

"Well go find something to do."

"…"

"…"

"Lily?"

"What! Potter!"

"Nothing."

"Then why bother me?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to."

**The next day….**

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Now what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Well, it looks like your reading, but if you look closer, you're not actually reading you look more like you're thinking."

"Yes, thinking of ways to ignore you."

"Oh, how's that working?"

"Well, put it this way, I'm still talking to you."

"Oh, ok then,"

"…"

"Why do you hate me?"

"Huh?"

"Now who's acting stupid? I said why do you hate me?"

"I am not stupid!"

"Just answer the question, please Lily."

"I don't hate you."

"Ha! Yeah you do, I can tell, every time you look at me you look like you want to dive head first out of the nearest window you see."

"You get that out of one look?"

"Yes, now don't change the subject."

"Well, let's just say this, I don't hate you and I don't like you."

"Why?"

"I don't hate you because, I know you've changed a little bit, but I don't like you because, you're still that egotistical pig who picks on someone because of their house, beliefs or just generally that fact that you don't like them."

"Don't bring Snape into this Lily."

"I wasn't but yes he's a good example."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What were you thinking about?"

"You mean before you so rudely interrupted me?"

"Yeah, then."

"Just this boy that I like."

"Oh, who is it?"

"Yeah! Like I'm going to tell you!"

"Well why not?"

"Because I know what you're like."

"Well at least describe him to me."

"Uh, fine. He's handsome, kind when he wants to be, loyal, trustworthy-"

"Are you describing a boy, or a Labrador?"

"…"

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, I've just imagined him with big floppy ears."

"Oh."

"Anyway, he has a menacing streak in him, and he has a cheeky grin that is just so…"

"Sexy?"

"Yeah, the only problem is, he tries too hard."

"What do you mean?"

"If you treated yourself the way you treat me then you'd know."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hang on, what did you say?"

"…"

"Lily, tell me."

"…"

"Why are you blushing?"

"…"

"Is it me?"

"…"

"Was that a nod?"

"…"

"Oh."

"Well this is awkward; I think I better be going."

"Oh no you don't Lily, we are going to talk."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that."

"…"

"Right let's review shall we? You said the boy is handsome-Check. Kind when he wants to be-Check. Loyal-Check. Trustworthy-Check. Has a menacing streak-Check, and a cheeky grin that is so god damn sexy!-Check."

"Wait, I didn't say god damn sexy!"

"Didn't have to.

"…"

"Oh don't be angry Lily."

"I'm not; now wipe that grin off your face. Now!"

"I can't help it if I'm happy."

"And why are you happy?"

"Because you just told me you like me."

"No I didn't, you just assumed."

"But you nodded."

"That's besides the point, James."

"No it isn't Lily."

"…"

"Lily?"

"…"

"Lily? Hello?"

"What!"

"You like me!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do! You like me! You like me! You-"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Did you just kiss me?"

"James, I don't like you-"

"But?"

"I love you."

"…"

"…"

"That's great!"

"It is?"

"Yeah because I love you too!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"As much as I love kissing you, we better be going to class."

"Ooohh, It's only Slughorn, he won't mind…"

"James, I'm not skipping class just so you can kiss me, and don't look at me like that!"

"Uh, come one then! At least now I can hold your hand…"

"Uh huh…"

"Hang on... does this mean you thought about me with floppy dog ears?"

**A/N: Like I said… not sure what to think but it came to me one day and I wrote it up but never posted it so here we go… **


End file.
